User talk:Thurgood42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of Anarchy! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Clear page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 05:34, 16 May 2010 Infoboxes So I made some changes to the infoboxes, what do you think? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 15:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good, I added a bunch of actor pics too- I have a pretty busy work week ahead of me though, so not sure how much free time I'll have. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 15:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Premade Article Templates Sure, I can set that up - lemme tinker with it a bit & see what I can come up with based on the existing infobox templates & article styles. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 03:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, see how this works for you: http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 04:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) User traffic Also - since I love this series so much, and I know it has a huge fan base - I brought this wiki up in our weekly entertainment team meeting today. I suggested spotlighting it since the new season is coming up here in a few months, so hopefully that will help drum up some more active users. A lot of work has been done on this wiki, and there is a wealth of information already - so it just needs some exposure to help get this community going. Part of the whole idea behind these wiki pages is the cultivation of a like-minded fan community. It's great to have a place to go where you can chat about the subject matter, & meet others who share your passion for whatever game, TV, movie, or book series the wiki happens to be about. As a huge fan of this show myself, I appreciate the work you're doing on here & hopefully we can get the word out a little more & line up some more active users. (I also have some more ideas about improving the looks of the wiki with some custom art, but I'll have to test a few things out first on my sandbox wiki since that's not my main job & I'm a little rusty) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 03:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight FYI - according to my boss, SOA goes live on the wiki spotlight on Monday. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 18:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin ~Poof~ you're an admin there. lol I see the old admins have been inactive since fall '08, so if you're wanting to dig in to it at all, more power to ya! (litereally) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 10:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Stargate Sorry it took a while to get back, I've been sick all week - So as far as a company's stance goes, we do allow and encourage duplicate wikis - for the main reason that it means those people don't mess up the original wiki. Since a wiki is open source, they can take any information they want to really, which is unfortunate. Considering the fact that's it's only just been created, the original will have a much higher search engine ranking though, so when people look - the original wiki will win out. The best thing to do is to leave a message asking them to please not take the info, or if they feel they must, to at least cite the original wiki as a source. The next thing you can do is email community@wikia.com to see if they have any better suggestions. Cheers http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 06:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Locked page? Did you lock the front page? i was still working on updating and fixing it i.e. with the character list and now its locked.. Jack.exe 18:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What are the requirements to become an admin on this wiki? Jack.exe 19:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :The front page was locked because of what was being done to it. *No admins were contacted about changing it, and it's being edited on a step-by step basis as a construction project, rather than finalizing the look, and THEN saving it so it goes live. *When I got to it there were 2 character portals, 2 welcome messages, and several coding errors including a portal which caused the left column to overlap on the right column. *The top full-width welcome message will not work because if ad space is sold, it will cause an overlapping issue. *On top of all this, I was already in the process of rebuilding the main page, and so there are edits going on in the meantime which conflict with what I'm working on - as an admin. If anyone has ideas for mainpage changes, that's fine, but they need to be brought up and discussed, rather than just put in motion - completely redoing the mainpage at any given time. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 01:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Curious, should the category: "Images from Bobby 'Elvis' Munson" be Images 'OF" Bobby? He's the only one that is different from the other characters :D 03:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) hi hello m8 hows things ? i liked the look of the site. huge fan of sons,LONDON branch here, we seem 2 b laggin behind over here they have only shown seasons 1&2 although i am half way through s3 online. rock on dude.16:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Yzf Juice i notice you keep changing his name to jean carlos. his real name is juan carlos because before he gets jumped in the Chicken Man's van, the chicken man calls him Juan Carlos. So "jean" is not his real name. Mkay Done and done. I'm the right person to talk to for everything. >:) - Thanks for stepping up on Fringe, as always let me know if you need anything or have any questions. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Bikes I know it's a ridiculously odd question to ask on a fictional MC based info site, but do you know of any place online to buy some cheap but good parts for a motorcycle? If so, please let me know. Thank you Cage Driving Son 07:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Trying to update Hello! I was trying to update the first slider image with this one: However the coding to the Slider0000 page is locked. I'm assuming to Admin/Bureau's only. Can you switch it out? It's more updated :) Thanks! 20:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Admin Do you still edit here? I am pretty busy on Wikia, as I am Bureau. and Admin of several other pages, however I LOVE SoA, and I know with the show starting up you might need some help... keeping spammers under control, updating images and the main page. Anyway.. no pressure, but if you need an Admin, I'm offering my services :) 01:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) My bad- that's how I do it on True Blood Wiki just to get the info up, then I slowly try to re-write it. 01:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Kurt Sutter says in his WTFSUTTER19 vid that episode 11 is titled "Call of Duty" :) 02:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Credit types Hello. Thanks for all your work as an admin on what is already a thorough wiki. I've been editing a bit while watching season 4 and have been matching the cast listings on the pages here to the credits, including separating the different credit types (special guest star, guest star, co-star and uncredited). I notice you went through and undid all of this within the last week. I think its important that the wiki be accurate and therefore was disappointed to see this. Could you explain why you undid the separation of credit types? --Opark 77 14:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I disagree that separating the credits into the groups the show uses in unnecessary - I feel that aiming for accuracy in the content of the wiki is necessary. I take your point about making the page cluttered as it creates more small sections. I have a compromise: What if I split them into groups but don't use headers to separate those groups, instead I could use larger text but not a header? That way they page is not cluttered and the content accurately reflects the credits of the show. --Opark 77 16:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I have always planned to do so but it will obviously take time and be a step by step process. --Opark 77 17:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::First step - trial run with the latest episode. Let me know if there is anything you would like done differently. I will plan to start applying this format to the other episodes from tomorrow onwards and aim to have completed all 4 seasons in the next 4 weeks. --Opark 77 17:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thank you for the welcome- I actually am confused on something, I accidentally added Reggie's picture in the Benny page by mistake because I was also planning to add that, I fixed both images but under the picture for Benny, Reggies picture still remains in the history, even though it cannot be seen unless information on the actual Benny image is viewed- so my question is, is there a way to remove the first image that was posted under Benny or is it stuck like that? It's not a big deal but if there is a way for me to tidy that up I will, thank you in advance Ciberaven 02:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'm keen to update the website on the latest events of season four, just need some time for my fingers to get typing and we'll be rolling good soon! See you round! Trying to update I have never dealt with the coding on this particular slider before. Can you help me? I am trying to update the first box image with this one: Thanks! -- 22:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Trying to apply music to the slideshow any tips? I've got some original lyrics I wanna share called no trouble in our town.... Just for fun okay :D White Sporty in slide showNo trouble in our town 22:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) THANKS BROTHER Rename protection Hi - I saw you've been protecting some of the entries for rename, and I spotted you hadn't protected Jackson 'Jax' Teller - and wasn't sure if this had been missed by accident Lmbossy 17:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey i Fixed some inconsistancys in your patches page mainly unholy ones, originals as miles dosnt have an originals patch and added the charming patch that jax wears Alphonse Medina Alphonse Medina is the Production Designer for the show. I can't recall the character played by Al Vicente was he named after the crew member?--Opark 77 (talk) 23:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Stop jumping to conclusions that have no foundation and wait and see what I'm building.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) hi this is aussiepride26 i wonted to know how to you get the blue links that sends people to onther page when they clck on it Crew articles I've rewritten Template:Infobox crew and then Jack LoGiudice as an example of what I am aiming for with the crew articles. What do you think?--Opark 77 (talk) 21:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Got us a Twitter page!!! :) QueenBuffy :It was about time right?!!! LOL QB. Templates You have deleted Template:Ep and Template:Season 1 appearances. I know that you don't like the idea of them but you agreed that I could discuss the idea with the wider community. Please can you undelete them so that I can show them to people?--Opark 77 (talk) 21:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to start a wider discussion of the issue at Forum:Appearances_templates, but my examples are all broken links because of the deletion of the templates. Nevertheless I'd appreciate your thoughts there.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ask why you deleted them. I asked you if you can please undelete them so that I can show people what I was attempting to do. If you would like to propose an alternative great, please go ahead. I need the components I built to make the proposal that you agreed I could make though. Can you please undelete them?--Opark 77 (talk) 22:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You haven't responded to my message at 22:53, although I can see that you did reply to Buffy. Can you please undelete Template:Ep and Template:Season 1 appearances so I can show them as an example? I will try to rebuild Template:Ep based on the example you gave me so that it no longer uses subtemplates, seeing as that appears to be your main objection. If you don't want to undelete them, will you give me permission recreate them and work on them again?--Opark 77 (talk) 11:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you have! Thank you then. I will work on converting Template:Ep to your preferred format today.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Templates Hi Lowriders- Oprak makes really cool "Appearance Tables" for each character. He has made them on the Game of Thrones and True Blood Wiki and they are a real asset. Can we keep them on SoA Wiki? We don't have any other form of info on characters showing what all eps they've been in. Thanks :) QueenBuffy - Admin and Wikia Councilor I hadn't realized it was a big template. What does yours look like? QB :I've rewritten Template:Ep to use formatting similar to Template:Ep/S from sanctuary. I have marked the no-longer needed Template:Ep/1xX subtemplates for redeletion. I have rewritten Template:Season 1 appearances to match the new formatting of Template:Ep. What do you think?--Opark 77 (talk) 22:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :So would it be Ok if I made a table for each season and started implementing them on the appearances subarticles?--Opark 77 (talk) 00:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Links Why remove the inclusion of titles in the links? I had set them up so the target pagename did not include the title.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Updated 'Service' (s2e11). Important segment on Piney attempting to kill Clay left out. You're welcoome :) Hi, I think I'm doing this right. I was trying to edit Rachel Miner's page earlier, just to add a picture to her. I couldn't figure out how to add it, and the Wikia's help pages didn't help. I see you edited her page to put the picture to where I had wanted it to go - would you be able to tell me how you did it? Thanks! Melyssarave (talk) 05:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC)